1. Field of the Invention
The current invention is directed to a system and method for evaluating wireless network traffic. In particular, the current invention is directed to a portable device that can monitor network traffic on a dynamic basis.
2. Description of the Art
Many network monitoring systems monitor the transport layer or internet layer when analyzing the performance of many networked systems. Others only analyze the physical layer. A spectrum analyzer is a typical wireless tool to detect general radio interferences or signal coverage holes. However, most networks in use when these monitoring systems were developed were static or hard wired networks. Thus, the analysis of the top levels of the network protocol allowed administrators to diagnose problems affecting the underlying protocol layers indirectly.
However, with the advent of mobile computing and of wireless communications, the typical network can include substantial portions of dynamic network legs. In this case, the network legs can be mobile and change the link characteristics, depending upon the local radio environment characteristics. In this manner, typical analysis of the topmost layers of the network protocol cannot deal effectively and timely with the problems presented with the advent of wireless legs in the network, or of a network made entirely of wireless links.
Accordingly, when a problem occurs in a wireless network, it is very difficult to determine its cause using the typical hard-wired monitoring technology to determine where the problem exists. It may occur at the sending end, within the wireless channel, at the receiving end, at an access point (AP), which is the wired to wireless bridge or at any other interconnection device, like a switch, router, or application gateway.
Additionally, wireless networks have become very popular in the last number of years. Working without any cable limitations is very convenient. However, the tools to troubleshoot or analyze these types of networks typically do not work without cables, nor do they work outside of a static platform. In this manner, they are not easily or flexibly carried around. In this manner, these tools do not easily allow an analyzer to be transported to various physical points within the wireless network, and to analyze the network and physical characteristics associated with the links in the network.
Further, the point at which the station is relative to the receiver or transmitter can play an important role. As such, the pure wireless connection and the role the relative positions of the units add a complexity to the wired network model.
In this manner, many typical wireless monitoring systems and methods suffer one or more shortcomings. Many other problems and disadvantages of the prior art will become apparent to one skilled in the art after comparing such prior art with the present invention as described herein.
Aspects of the invention are found in an apparatus for monitoring data on a wireless network. The data is transmitted according to a wireless data network protocol across the network. The apparatus is contained on a portable wireless network analysis device.
The portable wireless network analysis device has a wireless network interface that communicatively couples the portable wireless network analysis device to the wireless network. This allows the portable wireless network analysis device to receive data from the wireless network.
The portable wireless network analysis device also has a network traffic analyzer. The network traffic analyzer is communicatively coupled to the wireless network interface. The analyzer receives and analyzes the data received from the wireless network.
The portable wireless network analysis device is capable of being operated by a user at one location and transported to second location. The portable wireless network analysis device is able to continue to monitor data on the wireless network while being transported from the first location to the second location.
The apparatus may also have a user interface. Information about the data may be displayed on the user interface. In a specific instance, the user interface is a display screen.
In a particular aspect, the apparatus is a personal digital assistant, which is commonly named as PDA. It should be noted that several computing devices might be used, as well, such as a palm-top device, a laptop device, or any other portable computing device.
In another aspect, the apparatus has a storage system. The storage system stores the data when initiated by a user.
The apparatus may have a filter system. The filter system filters the data based on a predefined criteria. In one case the predefined criteria is a network address. In yet another, the predefined criteria is a packet type. It should be noted that several types of predefined criteria may be imagined using parameters associated with network devices, network events, or physical parameters associated with the wireless network, such as channel or noise characteristics therein.
The apparatus may have an alarm system. The alarm system indicates when a predefined network event has occurred.
The predefined network event may be based on the usage characteristics of the network. These events include a rate of data exchange, or a utilization rate, to name a few examples.
The predefined network event may also be the occurrence of a specific network event. Such specific network events may indicate an error in data transmission, may be based on a network address, or may be a predetermined number of network events like checksum errors or frame errors. Additionally, the predefined network event may be based on a rate of specific network events.
Other aspects of the invention are drawn to an apparatus for monitoring data on a wireless network. The data is transmitted according to a wireless network protocol, and the data is arranged in a transport protocol. The apparatus is a portable wireless network analysis device.
The portable wireless network analysis device contains a wireless network interface that couples the portable wireless network analysis device to the wireless network. This allows the portable wireless network analysis device to receive data from the wireless network.
The apparatus contains a network traffic analyzer communicatively coupled to the wireless network interface. The network traffic analyzer receives the data and performs an analysis of the data relative to the wireless network protocol.
The portable wireless network analysis device is capable of being dynamically relocated from a first location to a second location. The portable wireless network analysis device is able to monitor the wireless network traffic during the relocation from the first location to the second location. Other aspects of the preceding apparatus may all be envisioned in this aspect as well.
Other facets of the invention are drawn to an apparatus for monitoring data on a wireless network transmitted according to a wireless network protocol. The apparatus has a computer readable medium containing instructions, where the apparatus is responsive to the instructions.
The apparatus contains instructions for receiving data from the wireless network with a wireless network interface. The wireless network interface is contained in a portable wireless network analysis device.
The apparatus contains instructions for analyzing the wireless network data. Moreover, the apparatus is selectively relocatable from a first location to a second location. The portable wireless network analysis device is still able to perform the steps of receiving and analyzing concurrently with the relocation. Other aspects of the preceding apparatus may all be envisioned in this aspect as well.
Still other facets of the invention are found in a method for monitoring data on a wireless network. The data is transmitted according to a wireless network protocol on the network.
The method contains the step of receiving data from the wireless network in a portable wireless network analysis device having a wireless network interface and analyzing the wireless network data. The portable wireless network analysis device may be selectively relocated from a first location to a second location. The portable wireless network analysis device is still capable of performing the steps of receiving and analyzing concurrently with the step of relocating. All aspects of the method and the apparatus used should be construed as capable of being transferred from one to another.
Other aspects, advantages, and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the adaptively clocked accompanying drawings.